Bad Day
by Krista109
Summary: AU SV Sydney and Vaughn are both having a bad day, is there anyway they can turn it around? Let me know what you think.One Parter


Bad Day

by: Me, Krista

Summary: One Parter, Sydney and Michael are both having a tough day at work, maybe it can turn around. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the lyrics are Daniel Powter

a/n: Thoughts are in italics

_Where is the moment we need at the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Sydney Bristow sighed as she looked at the ever growing pile of papers on her desk. This is just not my day. She looked around her office and couldn't come to terms with why she was working there. She took in the dull surroundings of all the cubicles, including her own. The annoying station on the radio that had been set for three years now and the same old people she saw everyday that were as boring as the job itself.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Sydney, I need you to stay late tonight and finish that report, its due tomorrow." Sydney was broken out of her revere by her unbearable boss. Before she could even reply he was gone. She couldn't understand how her day, or life for that matter, became so wearisome and tedious. It was something she couldn't wrap her head around_. This is as good as it's gonna get_ she thought turning back to her work.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Michael Vaughn had just finished being reprimanded by his boss for something he could careless about, nevertheless, in front of all his coworkers. _Great, just the way to start the day._ Michael was sitting in his usual meeting feeling completely lost. Looking out the window he saw all the other office buildings that were most likely filled with people who were just like him; bored, tired and looking for something new.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Michael, what do you think?" asked one his most hated coworkers, who obviously knew that Michael hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh I, um, love it." He took a shot in the dark, what's _the worse that could happen_.

"Very well Michael, since you seem to care so much, you can stay tonight and get the project ready for the presentation tomorrow. This meeting's over."

_That could happen._

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

Sydney was all alone in her office. Everyone had left, leaving her with the report. She checked her watch, it was half past ten already. _I need to go home_. Sydney looked up across at the neighboring building, there was one light left on. A man could be seen looking as frustrated as Sydney felt. _Poor guy, maybe I'm not the only one._

Michael looked up from his desk and noticed a woman looking back. She looked bored and annoyed. She looked away suddenly before Michael could look at her more. _Oh well, not like she was looking at me, that's it I'm going home._ Michael packed his things and looked across one last time, the light was out and she was gone.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

Sydney walked outside, breathing in the scent of the cool night air. Once she was walking down the sidewalk it began to rain. _Perfect._ She had forgotten her umbrella and was becoming drenched. Just as she was about to breakdown, she suddenly felt the raindrops stop. Sydney looked around and noticed a man holding an umbrella over her head. She realized that the mystery man was the one she had been staring at across the street.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

"I kind of figured you would need this" smiled the stranger. Michael had also just realized she was that woman he had been looking at. Now that he was closer, he saw that she was absolutely stunning.

"Thanks, Sydney Bristow" she said extending her hand to Michael.

"Michael Vaughn" he replied taking her hand. They smiled at each other, both thinking how in one moment the day can have a complete turnaround.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" offered Michael.

"I'd love too"

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_


End file.
